No Turning Back
by Annie8ird
Summary: A new Scout enters Sniper's life. They bond and become friends quickly. Scout/Sniper. Younger Scout.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: There isn't enough of SniperxScout, so I decided to write some. If you find any huge mistakes in the story, let me know! This is my first tf2 fanfic.  
**

Ceasefire had always been some of the worst days of Sniper's life. It was an excuse for his team, who already worked for each their own, to ignore each other. Two contracts had ended, and they waited for a good week for the new recruits.

Finally, a jeep, which Sniper figured had belonged to the infamous Saxton Hale, pulled right into the middle of what was meant to be the battlefield. A man, meant to replace the Demoman, got out. The next was a younger one, who he assumed was the Scout. Sniper stood from his resting-place in the highest point of the building, and traveled down to meet the new men.

When he got down, the rest of the mercs were lined up, and glowered at him for keeping them waiting. The new arrivals stood before the group. Sniper could see from here how the two looked. The new Demoman looked almost identical to the old one, aside from a thin, pink scar curving around his jawline, and the wrinkles which indicated a longer life. The Scout, who he let his eyes linger on a bit longer, was younger than the other. He looked to be just out of high school, and had the left-over baby fat from childhood. His eyes differed, Sniper noticed, as did his hair colour. Where the last Scout was a ginger with bright green eyes, this one had brown hair and ice-blue eyes like a husky.

It was always awkward, meeting new recruits, and neither side wanted to start, but it was always the Solider that barked out the order of introduction. The new men started. The Demoman was confident and sure of himself, saying his name, which would be forgotten soon enough by all of them.

The Scout was cocky, similar to the last, but even more-so from his youth. "Yo, you all know who I am! I'm the new Scout!" He boasted about himself, bringing a smile to Sniper's lips. They were all too similar sometimes.


	2. Chapter 2

The next two days remained quiet. Sniper had made use of himself and headed down to the firing range after his third cup of coffee. After his sixth shot, he heard footsteps. Startled, he aimed right at the intruder's head, finding it to be Scout. He set the rifle to the side, sighing out, "What do you think you're doing? You can't just sneak up on me like that!." The scout scratches his head, sitting beside him. "Sorry," he grumbled, "It's just really quiet around here, then I heard ya firin' and came to watch." The Sniper nodded, answering, "Next time, say something. I could have blown your head off."

The two sit in silence, before he asks, "You look old. All of you do. How old are you geezers anyways?" Sniper grunt, shrugging, "Who cares if we're old? We kill well enough, and that's what matters." He turns, finishing, "How old are you?" The boy laughs and says, "I'm 18. Joined right as I left highschool. Pretty sweet, huh?" The Australian smiled. He had been young when he joined the war, too, about 20. How many years had it been? It had to have been over twenty now, so he answered, "I'm 47, mate. The others aren't much older than me." The younger man laughed a bit, standing. "I guess you're all a bunch of old coots. I can't wait to see you all gasping and dying!" he exclaimed, grasping his neck like her were choking. He wheezed, falling onto his side, laying limp long enough to snort back a laugh before he erupted with cackles. The Sniper smiled and went back to target practice as the boy waved a goodbye before leaving, assumedly to go weak havoc elsewhere.


	3. Chapter 3

**Can't write any sort of action, so this doesn't really feature any combat. Sorry.**

A loud, whirring alarm woke Scout the next morning. He shot up and tumbled from his bed. The Solider kicked the door in, yelling something about having to kill REDs. Scout was still half asleep, and didn't quite understand what was being asked of him. He stood dumbly in his underwear, staring at the elder. The Solider stomped in, jabbing a finger at his closet. "Get dressed, boy!" he cried, "It's time to fight!"

The fighting had finished, Scout taking the intelligence after having been killed more than once.

He didn't like the respawn. It was frightening, and he would sweat and shake all over after each death. Twice he stayed in for more than twenty minutes, curled into a small ball. Sniper caught him the second time after having been back-stabbed by the rogue spy. The boy was crying, and the man couldn't have just left him there. He scooped Scout up, cradling him gently, hushing him and stroking his short hair until he was calm. Then, finally, after the Bostonian got his bearings, he was out running. The Sniper made sure to cover him until he disappeared into the RED base. He waited, and it felt like hours he waited, until Scout finally emerged, a backpack of intel strapped to his back. The boy narrowly dodged the bat of the RED Scout, whose leg was shot through with an arrow before he could make a full swing. Sniper smiled as a feminine voice called through their ear-pieces, "You have captured the enemy intelligence!"

REDs retreated to make new battle plans, and BLUs went back to their base to celebrate. Sniper stayed in his nest, raising his coffee mug to the victory.

After a while, Scout came up, grinning ear to ear. "You see me out there? I was fuckin' awesome! I ran and clunked an asshole's head in and then I ran away with the suitcase and I got it!" He seemed rather pleased with himself. Sniper agreed with him, and motioned for the younger one to sit beside him. "First day on the job isn't easy, mate, but you did a damn good job," he toasted, taking another swig of the bitter, black liquid in his cup.


	4. Chapter 4

That night, Sniper found himself still in the high area of the fort, humming as he leaned back against the sturdy wood. He wanted to go to his van, but felt too lazy to move. He crashed from the caffine high, finally, which is what tired him out at the end of every day. It felt like he had blinked, and then there was Scout, watching him closely in the moonlight. He screamed, shoving the Bostonian back with a hand. "What the feck is wrong with you?!" he scolded, "What have I told you 'bout sneaking up on me?!" It wasn't until he had grabbed the boy's collar that he noticed he had tears streaming down his baby-fat cheeks. "Snipes," he whimpered, "I can't fuckin' do this place anymore. The food sucks, the beds are uncomfortable, and the rest of the team is full of assholes. I wanna leave." Sniper sighed, motioning him closer. Scout had his arms looped around the older man's chest, and began to openly sob into it.

Knowing they would be heard, Sniper carefully picked Scout up, one arm under his knees and the other around his shoulders. He carried the little wreck down the stairs carefully, and out the back to his van. He held him, once they were there, and rocked him. Little hushes hissed through his teeth as he wiped his cheeks and chin off. Scout hiccuped and sniffled before settling into shaky breaths.

"You all better, now, mate?" The man asked. Before he knew what was happening, Scout had his arms looped around his neck, and was pressing their lips together. Sniper hesitated before resting his hands at his waist. He broke it off, whispering, "I'm not goin' to be a sad fuck you'll regret in the morning. You sure you're alright with kissin' me?" Scout nodded. "Yeah, I know there's not supposed to be gays in the military or whatever. I'm not some fruity fag, though," he murmured, keeping their noses close. The Australian man chuckled, "Bein' gay has nothin' to do with it. You can't just expect to kiss me, be like this, and get upset about it in the morning. You gotta be sure."

Scout kissed him again, lighter this time. "I'm pretty damn sure," he confirmed. Sniper sighed softly, flipping off his sunglasses to reveal tired, but happy eyes. "Alright, but you can't turn back after this."

Yay romance? I know Scout's a little OOC. It's not all that bad though, I don't think. Enjoy the fluffiness!


End file.
